Analyse de la nature humaine
by Etiliwen
Summary: Lyna en bonne Serdaigle, étudie les habitudes sociales des êtres humains de la même façon que celles des botrucs durant les soins aux créatures magiques. Quand elle s'aperçoit que Sirius Black le petit botruc, euh, sorcier, ne supporte plus les fangirls qui l'entourent, elle décide de le séduire pour le sauver de ces monstres sanguinaires.


La cloche sonne. Le cours est passé bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Les animagis, quel sujet passionnant ! Je remballe mes affaires assez rapidement pour être bien placée en histoire de la magie. Si tous les élèves du château s'ennuient à mourir durant le cours, ce qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à notre cher professeur Binns, c'est loin d'être mon cas. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai aussi découvert que l'Histoire moldue a toujours été influencée par celle des sorciers. Depuis, je tisse des liens, fascinée, entre les deux histoires. En ce moment, on étudie le 15éme siècle. Nous venons de finir La Grande Alliance, entre les sorciers d'Amérique et ceux d'Europe. Ce qui voudrait dire que nous allons entamer la vie de… En pleine réflexion, me voilà qui tombe à la renverse, bousculée par un troupeau de filles. Ah oui, Histoire de la magie, cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Je n'ai rien contre la maison, c'est juste que dans le Roi Lion, Scar aurait dû lâcher Mufasa au milieu de la horde de groupie des maraudeurs, le résultat aurait été le même. Quoi que, sa mort aurait sûrement été plus rapide. En me relevant, j'aperçois les maraudeurs tenter une échappatoire. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est trop tard. Désormais, on peut seulement deviner leur position : Le centre exact du cercle dessiné par les fangirls les plus éloignés. S'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas leur retirer, c'est la connaissance parfaite du nombre Pi. Même avec mon compas, tracer un aussi joli rond m'est difficile.

Victor, mon meilleur ami, un Gryffondor, arrive juste à temps pour observer cette magnifique forme géométrique. Héhéhéhé, je vais pouvoir jouer à mon jeu préféré. Aussitôt, je cours vers lui, avec le cri le plus perçant que ma gorge puisse pousser. « VICTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. VICTOOOR. OH LA LA JE PEUX TE TOUCHER VICTOR ? TU PEUX DIRE MON PRENOM ? J'AI TOUJOURS RÊVEE DE L'ENTENDRE DANS TA BOUCHE. C'EST LYNA. LY-NA. JE PEUX TE CARESSER LES CHEVEUX ? JUSTE UNE FOIS S'IL TE PLAIT ? ». Je passe toujours inaperçue, puisque les cris des autres filles couvrent les miens. Sauf maintenant. Ahem. Binns vient d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, et elles ne sont pas assez suicidaires pour se ridiculiser devant un professeur. Contrairement à moi. Si certaines d'entre elles ont honte de leur comportement et regarde leurs pieds, les autres me jettent un regard rempli de mépris.

« Ahem. Quel sex-appeal ce Victor. », je lance timidement pour tenter de sauver ma non-réputation. Bon, ça a au moins fait sourire les maraudeurs. Sirius ajoute même avec un clin d'œil : « Et encore, tu l'as jamais vu se changer après le Quidditch. ». Je ne sais pas qui de Victor ou moi à le teint le plus rouge. Une pivoine contre une cerise dans un salon agricole.

Nous rentrons, bons derniers, dans la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me soucie des bonnes places, la première rangée est toujours libre en Histoire de la Magie. C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois. Je m'installe, prête à prendre le cours. Mais, dix minutes après son début, une question me turlupine. Je donne un léger coup de coude à Victor. Je dirais même que j'ose le déranger dans le coloriage hautement important des dessins sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Peu aurait osé un tel affront au beau milieu d'une œuvre d'Art. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis tellement rebelle. Quand je dis que je suis la seule à écouter les cours de Binns. Enfin sauf ce coup-ci. Cette fois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour répondre à mes questions. Le pauvre Binns n'a pas donc plus une seule oreille attentive.

Encourager par un gracieux « Hrmf ? » je me lance :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles font ça ? Pourquoi elles gesticulent autour d'eux comme ça ? Pourquoi elles n'essaient pas de leur parler, et d'agir avec eux comme avec n'importe qui ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça séduisant quand je les imite? Et puis pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es au moins aussi mignon qu'eux. Je ne comprends pas. ». J'ai eu le temps de déverser mon flot de questions avant qu'il ne bronche. Sûrement parce que je parlais beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il m'interrompe. Il me sourit d'un air désabusé et me tapote la tête.

« Pour attirer leur attention je suppose. Elles doivent croire que celle qui fera le plus de bruit et se collera le plus à eux sera l'élue de leur cœur. Sauf que si elles étaient aussi douées en relations humaines qu'elles le prétendent, elles auraient remarqué leur tête quand elles arrivent. Et je pense que toi tu l'as remarquée, la grimace qu'ils font ne veut jamais dire « Oh chouette, voilà qui va me réchauffer, justement j'avais un peu froid, et j'ai toujours détesté le silence. Et puis, qui a besoin d'air pour respirer ? Pas moi ! ». Ensuite je pense qu'on pourrait transformer ton pourquoi eux en un pourquoi lui. C'est Sirius qu'elles veulent. Si tu étais le moins du monde objective, tu aurais compris pourquoi. Il est, contrairement à ce que tu dis, vraiment beau. Pas mignon. Beau. Il est drôle, presque autant que toi. Et il fait un peu poète maudit avec ses longs cheveux et ses problèmes de famille. En somme, il est la parfaite équation de comment plaire aux filles. Mais elles s'agrippent à tous les Maraudeurs pour se rapprocher de lui. James est assez convoité lui aussi. Mais tout le monde sait, même toi pourtant loin de suivre les potins, qu'il est fou amoureux de Lily Evans. Remus leur paraît trop sérieux, et a toujours refusé de leur parler, lui pourtant si serviable. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on ne les traite pas comme des êtres humains. Chacun a ses limites. Quand à Peter, je pense que tu devines. Même si il a aussi bon fonds que les autres, il est loin d'être aussi beau. Beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il les suit, qu'il est là pour les mettre en valeur par contraste. Mais pas du tout. Il est vraiment aimé de ses amis. Malgré son échec scolaire, il n'est pas idiot, loin de là. Il fait d'aussi bons traits d'humour que Sirius, et c'est un très bon ami. Sauf que quand il parle, elles ne l'écoutent pas. Elles jugent un livre à sa couverture. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient aussi soudés. Ils se protègent, et surtout ils protègent Sirius. »

« Je serais toujours impressionnée par ton analyse des natures humaines. Et combien tes propos sont structurés. On dirait que tu cherches les réponses à mes questions depuis des mois. Il faudra que tu me donnes des cours un jour. »

Il sourit mystérieusement.

«Les pauvres, elles sont en train de les détruire, c'est affreux… Mais… Pourtant tu ne peux pas dire que Sirius n'en profite pas, vu le nombre de ses aventures… ? »

« Je pense pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir. Sauf de la part de ses amis, il n'a jamais reçu beaucoup d'affection. Je pense qu'il ne demande qu'à trouver une gentille fille. Mais elles se comportent toutes de la même façon devant lui. Elles jouent la comédie pour tenter de lui plaire. »

« C'est affreux. Pour elles aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Hélas, on ne peut pas résoudre les problèmes du monde entier… »

J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer durant la dernière demi-heure du cours d'Histoire de la magie, rien n'y fait. Que faire ? Il faudrait qu'elles comprennent. Que quelqu'un arrive à le séduire avec les bonnes méthodes, sans gesticuler, pour montrer que ce n'est pas l'étouffant qu'il sera à leurs pieds. Arg. Mais comment ? Qui ? J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque la cloche sonne.  
Je sors de la salle, toujours dans mes pensées. Et zut. Apparemment quelqu'un veut me parler. Violette, Serdaigle comme moi, et dans le top 10 des fangirls des maraudeurs. Vu sa tête, elle ne veut pas me parler de la situation des Baobabs en Mauritanie. Elle me tombe dessus, presque littéralement. Sûrement une tentative d'intimidation. Un conseil si vous voulez un jour tenter d'intimider quelqu'un : Les gens qui ne tiennent pas sur leurs deux jambes, ça fait pas très peur.

« Tu as apprécié ton moment de gloire de tout à l'heure ? Ça t'a amusée de nous faire passer pour des abruties ? Devant Sirius en plus ! Et un professeur ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste. Tu passes ton temps à humilier les gens. »

Je suis beaucoup plus impressionner que je ne le dis. J'ai horreur des conflits.

« Mais, j'ai seulement fait ce que vous faîtes à longueur de journées… Et c'est moi qui me suis ridiculisée, crois-moi. Mais si ça vous fait réaliser combien c'est ridicule et que ce n'est pas comme ça que Sirius tombera dans vos filets, tant mieux. »

« Eurk, pardon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un conseil de drague est recevable de ta part ? Regarde toi un instant ma pauvre fille. On oublie ton physique et ton cerveau atrophié qui peuvent être subjectifs. A quand remonte ta dernière relation amoureuse ? Ah oui, à jamais de ta vie. En même temps, tu as déjà du mal à parler à des gens. Parce que navré de te l'apprendre, mais avoir UN ami n'est pas considéré comme une vie sociale. »

Touché. Mais loin de l'admettre. Je sens une bouffée de colère qui monte en moi.

« C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi, j'ai trouvé. Je vais te prouver à quel point vous êtes ridicules, toi et toutes tes groupies. En un mois, je vais réussir à séduire Sirius Black, ce que vous essayez de faire depuis quoi ? Six ans ? Comment je vais faire ? Je vais être moi-même et le considérer comme un être humain. Et avec « mon physique et mon cerveau atrophié », si moi j'arrive à le séduire, alors ce sera clairement une question de méthodes. J'espère que tu es prête à être vraiment ridiculisée. ».  
En me baissant, je me libère de son emprise et part rejoindre mon dortoir. Rapidement je sens une présence à côté de moi.

« Désolée. J'aurais dû intervenir. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ça allait finir en un combat de filles, et je viens tout juste d'apprendre un sort pour plonger des gens dans la boue. J'aurai pu réaliser le fantasme de tous les garçons de l'école. L'occasion aurait était trop belle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Là, tout de suite, pas tant que ça. Mais je tiens à te dire que ma vie dans le château repose sur tes théories sur les relations sociales. Et comme tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt il y a un instant, tu es totalement ma bitch pour réussir mon projet. Qui est sûrement infaisable. Je vais mourir. Dans quoi je viens juste de me fourrer? »


End file.
